


friends

by kaiohtic



Series: Team Pilot (Round 9 May - 1 September 2017) [10]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11234079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: And that is the closest he ever came to talk about feelings.





	friends

**Author's Note:**

> the summary is a quote from the drabble, but don't expect too much. title and summary are most likely misleading? ^^;
> 
> also written for my super sweet anon su.

"Wait," Jongin mumbles, a hand shooting out to hold on to Sehun's wrist. He is surprised he has enough strength left to do that, and Sehun is seemingly surprised as well, eyes wide for a moment before his expression morphs back into a grim and angry one.

"Let go," Sehun hisses, but otherwise he stays still, although it would be easy for him to pull away. Despite his scrawny frame, he's got more strength than Jongin. It all comes from taekwondo classes Sehun told him before, but Jongin suspects it's also because Sehun is a skilled and experienced fighter. Sehun is not in a gang, but he might as well be, considering the number of times he has been caught in a fight.

"No," Jongin says, voice quiet, but firm. He looks away, not wanting to see the expression of hurt and worry on the other's face. Sehun has never understood why Jongin would let people beat him up without fighting back, and Sehun has never understood why Jongin wouldn't want to seek revenge either. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, people say, but the result would be a never-ending cycle of revenge, and Jongin doesn't want that.

"If you let go of me now I can quickly catch up and beat the hell out of them," Sehun says, tone unexpectedly soft. "But that's not what you want, huh?"

There's a long silence after that and Jongin loosens his grip. He expects Sehun to run away to hunt the bullies down, but instead Jongin finds himself being lifted up. It's comforting to be in Sehun's strong arms, but unsettling all the same, so Jongin buries his face in Sehun's shoulder to hide the light blush on his cheeks. Sehun's cologne smells nice, he thinks and almost doesn't hear what the other is saying.

"I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Okay," Jongin mumbles against Sehun's neck.

 

 

 

"Hold still," Sehun hisses when Jongin tries to pull away. The antiseptic stings and Jongin has never been good at dealing with pain, so he is still struggling against Sehun's hard grip.

"Sehun, I'm fine," he says, but one glare from the other and he shuts up. He still hisses and whimpers when Sehun dabs the cotton onto his skin, movements precise and methodical. It's not the first time Sehun is doing this, and Jongin feels his stomach churning when he thinks about why Sehun is so practiced in doing first aid.

"Thanks for helping me again," Jongin whispers after the treatment is done, and for a moment, he thinks he saw Sehun smiling.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Sehun says, arms crossed in front of his chest. He must be still fuming, and Jongin understands that. Because of Jongin, Sehun is troubled. But it's not like Jongin has asked Sehun to help him. They were still just acquaintances, not more than classmates. They don't talk much unless it is related to school or when Sehun jumps in to his rescue.

The first time had been a pure coincidence. Sehun was passing by when Jongin had been dragged to the local park. After struggling initially, Jongin had given up talking sense into those guys. Apparently, the girl Jongin turned down was the gang leader's younger sister, and so the guy had tried to convince him to go out with his sister at first before trying to intimidate him, using violence.

Righteous by nature, Sehun didn't just walk past, but he delved right into the group of people ganging up against Jongin and fought them. Sehun took a few hits that day as well. No matter how skilled the fighter, one fighting five at the same time would be tiring at some point. They were lucky that another passerby had called the police, so they were spared, but the gang had threatened Jongin with consequences if he didn't change his mind.

And of course, Jongin didn't change his mind. He tried the diplomatic way by talking sense into them, explaining again and again that being with someone without loving them the way they wanted to be loved would be unfair. He tries talking to the girl as well, but Minhee couldn't help him either. Her brother wouldn't listen, most likely, because he found it fun. Jongin had become his punching bag since long. Until Sehun appeared, of course.

"You don't have to bother," Jongin says quietly and looks away. They had this conversation several times, and each time, Jongin avoids looking at Sehun. He's too scared of finding out what expression the other has on. He doesn't want Sehun to get tired of him, although he understands that he has burdened the other for quite a while already.

"That's not something I could decide on so easily," Sehun says and that is the closest he ever came to talk about feelings, at least with Jongin. Jongin can't recall another time that happened, and he is about to ask for confirmation, but then Sehun leaves and Jongin stays back, wondering if this means they are past the stage of being acquaintances. Are they friends now?

 


End file.
